Anne Potter and the Inherited Enemies
by Aleka Potter
Summary: Followup to Anne Potter and the Legacy of Bethus. One of Harry's old enemies returns, and he is planning to get revenge. Anne must deal with death threats, her feelings for Chris and the real meaning of being a Potter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 01 A very long summer

Chapter 01- A very long summer

A/N: I want to dedicate this fic to my grandmother. She always gave me ideas for my stories, and loved to hear everything I wrote, even if it was a short poem or a long story. She encouraged me to follow my dreams and she made me laugh so much, so many times. She showed me that Grandmothers can drive fast! She taught me how to bake and she taught me important lessons in life. She also taught me how to be a better person and how to be a better daughter. She taught me how to believe in God again. She always gave me hope in the middle of the darkness and held my hand through difficult moments. She listened to me without judging me and was very open minded about everything. She taught me how to play cards and I will never forget those endless afternoons when we played until our eyes were sore. I want to thank her for baking me the cake that I wanted when I turned 18, and that she listened to my crazy request of 18 candles! I want to thank her for letting me take care of her and hold her hand while she battled cancer. I want to thank her for letting me sit by her side during those long nights in the hospital and that she managed to be awake and talk and joke with me while she was in pain.

I want to thank her for letting me spend the last day of her life with her, and that I was able to kiss her goodbye. And even though she won't be able to be in my graduation, I will graduate with honors just for her. Because she had faith in me, and I don't want to disappoint her. This fanfic, my written work and my life is dedicated to that wonderful woman who was too good for Earth. I miss you, Grandma.

Anne looked out the window and sighed deeply for the millionth time. A piece of parchment was lying on Anne's desk, her fingers clutching a handsome quill. On top of the parchment you could read the words "Dear Chris" etched carefully.

Anne had tried, in vain, to write to Chris, trying to explain what had happened that night they met the ghost.. Her parents were very worried about her, and her father hinted that it might be because of the whole Bethus thing.

Anne stuck to that theory because she was scared to death of what she was feeling. She was in love with Christopher Keedsler, her best friend since forever and Marcela's (another best friend) ex-boyfriend.

Because Chris had written a letter to Marcela at the end of term, which Anne had given to her. Chris explained in the letter that he and Marcela were meant to be nothing more than friends. Even Marcela, crying freely, admitted it was a beautiful letter, but also said that Chris was a coward because he didn't say it personally.

"Anne?" James Potter, Anne's brother, was standing in the doorway. "Mom says you should come to have dinner. It's getting cold."

"I'm not hungry," Anne said.

"Mom said you would say that, so she said that if you didn't come down, she would take another week of your allowance," James smirked.

Anne turned to look at him and grunted. "Unbelievable," Anne snapped as she stomped her feet and went downstairs.

"Corruption! This family is nothing but the accurate definition of corruption!" Anne snarled as she sat at the table grudgingly.

"Watch your mouth," her father said in a firm tone. "You haven't been eating properly all summer."

"Do you know how many girls die a year from an eating disorder?" James questioned. "You should take care of yourself."

"I do not have an eating disorder!" Anne snapped. "I just don't feel like eating."

Her parents stared at her in concern and Anne frowned. "Isn't this the part where you say that teenagers don't have a problem in the world and blah, blah, blah?"

"I understand you," her father said. "But in order to help you get out of whatever situation you are involved in, you have to talk to us."

Anne rolled her eyes and put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. She suddenly felt very hungry and started eating eagerly.

"You're so weird," James said, sounding disgusted. "People actually ask me if we're really related."

"Forgot you are Mr. Popularity at school," Anne said between bites.

"Just because I'm involved in more social activities it doesn't mean that you have to be such a prat with me," James retorted.

"You two, stop it!" their mother snapped and Anne and James glared daggers at each other.

"Anne, you're about to turn 16 and James, you're already 13," Hermione said angrily. "I expected that you started behaving like mature people!"

"Buy her a leash," James muttered. He was a very handsome teenager, with his dark hair and green eyes (just like Anne) and he was very tall, taller than Anne. She often joked about this, saying that he was probably adopted, since neither Harry or Hermione were exactly tall. James attracted the attention of many girls, including some from Anne's year and she found this very disturbing.

Anne glared at James and continued eating in silence.

That night 

Anne couldn't sleep (again) and she decided to go out to her balcony and look at the stars. To her disappointment, the sky was cloudy, and no stars could be seen.

"Hey." James walked over to her, wearing his pajamas.

Anne ignored him and continued staring at the sky. "Nothing in there, eh?" James asked.

"If you're going to keep bothering me then-"

"Sorry for the whole dinner thing," James sighed. "I've been quite an idiot this summer."

"Yeah, I know," Anne retorted.

James said nothing and looked at the sky too. "Even though we don't have the best relationship in the world, I sense that something is bothering you," he said.

"What, mom and dad sent you?" Anne mocked. "How many pounds is that question worth?"

"Anne, I'm trying to be a good brother here," James said through gritted teeth. "Give me a hand. And no money in the world would convince me of doing what I am doing now."

"Okay, I'll buy that," Anne smirked. "My problem is nothing a 13-year old can understand. You're too young."

"Aw, come on, give it a try," James pleaded.

"Swear you won't tell this to anyone?" Anne asked.

"Swear," James grinned. "If I do, you can show the pictures of when I threw up in Uncle Dudley's new plasma TV."

"Done. What if you fell in love with your best friend? What would you do?" Anne sighed.

"Um, I would probably get a rainbow scarf or something since my best friend is a guy," James chuckled, but stopped at the sight of Anne frowning. "Um… I suppose that I would tell him or her how I felt."

"But what if that friend is one of your best friend's ex-boyfriend?" Anne asked.

"Are we talking about Christopher?" James mocked. "Eww, that's almost incest."

"James!" Anne snapped.

"Well… it's complicated," James admitted. "You were right. This is beyond my thinking range."

Anne sighed and returned to look at the sky. James stood with her, in complete silence as Anne thought things over and over.

"Anne… I think I would let things like they are," James said finally. "You know… what if it's only a crush and you're complicating things? Or if you and Chris break up and you ruin your friendship with him and with Marcela?"

"You think I haven't thought about that?" Anne blurted. "But maybe… maybe that's the answer. And if Chris and I are really best friends, we will let this pass and everything will be okay."

"Or, you could take the chance and… End up like mum and dad," James shrugged. "Who knows?"

Anne crossed her arms and stared at her feet. "I'll probably go with option A," she said.

James nodded and walked over to her. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm definitely not going to fall in love or something like that in the near future."

Anne smiled sadly and James walked away.


	2. Chapter 02 The crash

Chapter 02- The Crash

September 1st 

"I can't believe it took you so long to get ready," James snapped at Anne as they ran to the Platform 9 ¾.

Anne said nothing as she ran next to her mother, who was accompanying them. They finally got to the platform and Anne looked around nervously.

"Come on, Anne, James, go get a seat," Hermione said, kissing both in the cheek and handing them some money. "Have a good term, and write when you get to Hogwarts."

The siblings nodded as they got inside the train and James waved to their mother. "James! Hi!" A very pretty girl with blond hair was smiling at Anne's brother, who simply smiled.

"Hi there, Sophia," James said, turning to look and Anne. "Sorry if I leave you, but…" James left Anne standing in the corridor while people passed by her.

She dragged her trunk along and looked inside the compartments, looking for familiar faces. "Anne!" Wayne patted her on the shoulder and Anne grinned at him.

"Looking for a compartment?" he asked.

"Yeah, guess so," Anne nodded. "Got one?"

"Sure, let me help you," Wayne said as he carried Anne's trunk. They got to a compartment which already had two of Wayne's friends in there.

"Have you seen any of my friends?" Anne asked as Wayne sat down.

"I think I saw Andrew and June Lambert together before I got into the train," Wayne said.

"Oh," Anne said. She smiled at Wayne's friends, Darren and Spencer, and they smiled back. The four of them chatted about their summer and Quidditch (of course Anne avoided saying she had not slept well over an unfinished letter) and a while after they had bought things from the candy trolley, Anne excused herself.

She wanted to find one of her friends, but she seemed to have no luck. She was booed away from an Slytherin compartment (Anne was sure that Wanda McMahon was among them), some Ravenclaws merely ignored her and she was just about to give up when she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around.

Anne's thoughts and feelings collided with each other, making her slight light-headed and nervousness ran though her body. Chris was standing there, his hands in his pockets and he seemed as stunned as Anne.

He seemed to have grown a couple of inches in the summer, and his brown curly hair was a bit messier than usual. They stared at each other in what seemed an eternity until Chris let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hey there," he grinned.

"Hey there," Anne echoed breathlessly.

"Nice summer?" Chris asked, trying to sound normal.

"No," Anne said honestly.

"Yeah, mine was kind of lousy, too," Chris said, running his fingers through his hair. "Managed to escape my stepmother's dreadful haircuts, though."

"I can see that," Anne chuckled.

Chris looked at her closely and frowned. "How come you didn't write to me all summer?"

Anne hesitated. "About that…"

The compartment door next to Anne burst open and Marcela emerged from it. "ANNE!!!" They embraced tightly and Marcela beamed.

"I told Chris to go look for you," she said happily. "We were getting kind of bored just the two of us."

Anne's eyes looked at Chris and then she looked back at Marcela. "It seems I got here first," Anne said.

The three of them entered the compartment and Chris sat next to the window, avoiding to look at Anne.

"He's been so weird," Marcela whispered, "I mean, everything's sort of okay between us but he seems distant somehow."

"Probably because he's getting used to you two breaking up," Anne whispered back.

"He ended it. He shouldn't be weird," Marcela muttered. "I'm the one that should be mean to him or something. But I had the time to mull things over the summer and I'm okay."

Anne forced a smile as she tried hard not to look at Chris. "Now that you two finished whispering about me, how many OWLS you got?" Chris asked, still looking outside the window.

"I got six," Marcela said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Andrew got twelve though!"

"He's the one with the brains!" Anne chuckled. "I got nine, which was okay with Dad, but Mom went completely mad when she saw I failed Potions."

"You failed Potions?" Chris snorted. "Now, that's a surprise!"

"But it's not like I want to be an Auror," Anne shrugged. "Or an Elf-rights defender."

"Good point," Marcela said as she got out a copy of The Quibbler.

Marcela started reading and Chris stared longingly at Anne. Anne merely smiled and turned to look at the front page of The Quibbler, feeling elated inside.


	3. Chapter 03 Secrets and a whole lot of l

Chapter 03- Secrets and a whole lot of lies

"I'm sticking with Transfiguration, Charms, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy," Anne said as she saw her schedule.

"Same as you, with the exception of Muggle Studies," Chris said as he ate his breakfast. "I have History of Magic instead."

Anne stared at him and Chris burst out laughing. "Do not judge me, Potter," he grinned.

"I have a whole different schedule," Marcela said, her voice filled with disappointment. "I only have Arithmancy with you guys."

"Bad luck," Andrew said as he sat down, holding hands with June, his girlfriend.

"Hi there," Anne said and June smiled.

"Sorry to hear about you and Wayne," June said sympathetically. "You seemed like a nice couple."

"We're still friends, though," Anne shrugged. "That's more than I can ask for. I didn't end like that with- well, my first boyfriend."

"It happens," June agreed.

Marcela leaned her head on Chris' shoulder, who merely glanced at Anne and continued eating. "Did you saw the bulletin board?" Marcela asked.

"Yeah, it seems Hogsmade weekends are back," Chris mumbled.

"I wonder how they captured the murderer," June mused. "The Ministry's statement wasn't very convincing."

Andrew, Marcela, Chris and Anne exchanged glances and Chris coughed nervously. "Your father knows anything about this?" June asked Anne.

"He doesn't discuss work with me," Anne said hastily.

June nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. Andrew seemed to be in a very good mood and he whistled as he put an arm around June.

Wayne walked by and put a hand over Anne's shoulder. "Hi," he said cheerfully. "Got Muggle Studies?"

Anne turned to look at him and smiled. "Yeah, right after breakfast."

"Cool. I hear that this term we would be seeing the different uses of light bulbs," Wayne said as he rolled his eyes.

Anne laughed and Wayne smiled as he walked away. "Hope he can manage to understand them," Chris said bitterly.

"He's very smart," Anne said. "And his grandparents are muggles."

"So what? My mom was a muggle too," Chris said. "I probably know more about light bulbs or napkins or whatever."

Chris stabbed his sausages violently as Marcela frowned at him. "Stop being such a jealous prat," Andrew snapped.

Everyone stared at Andrew, who seemed embarrassed by his outburst. "I- Well, just forget it," he said sheepishly. "June, can we go to, I don't know, the library?"

June nodded and they stood up and left. "That was weird," Chris said and started eating his sausages calmly again.

But Marcela frowned suspiciously. "Did I miss something? Is there something you two have to say?"

"Of course," Chris said, and Anne felt her heart clenching. "I hate Wayne, his popularity, blah, blah, blah."

"Mmm," Marcela frowned again. Then her expression changed as a Hufflepuff seventh year walked over to her.

"Mar! Remember me?" The boy was a bit taller than Marcela, his nose crooked and his black hair a bit long.

"Hi, Anthony," Marcela said, blushing deeply. "Of course I remember you!"

"Can I have a word?" Anthony asked sheepishly as Anne and Chris stared blankly at him.

Marcela nodded and stood up. Chris snorted as Marcela and Anthony walked away, Marcela chatting cheerfully.

"I see I'm easy to get over with," Chris said sarcastically as he ate his sausages.

"We're teenagers," Anne said, amused. "I guess that relationships at our age are volatile."

"Not all relationships," Chris said seriously, his eyes looking into Anne's.

Anne said nothing and continued eating in silence. Chris took a piece of toast and soaked it on his orange juice.

"Chris, after all these years I haven't got used to that," Anne snapped. "It's disgusting."

"Well…get used to it," Chris said after swallowing the whole toast. "Now if you excuse me, I'm not feeling well."

Chris stood up and left, Anne feeling uneasy. She noticed that June had left her Daily Prophet on the table and Anne took it.

She opened it an saw the picture of a old looking man with white hair and sulky eyes. He had torn robes and a very unkempt beard. The headline said: "Dangerous Prisoner Dies After Life Sentence in Azkaban."

Anne's eyes scanned the article and found the name of the prisoner. "The name kind of rings a bell," Anne frowned. "Johann Remarque."

A/n: If you don't know who Johann Remarque is, just read Harry Potter and the Enemies of Azkaban.(Written by me, of course, LOL)


	4. Chapter 04 A not so good best friend

Chapter 04- A not so good best friend

Anne and Wayne left the Muggle Studies classroom, and they were laughing. "I sure screwed that up," Wayne laughed.

"Of course you screwed it! It was a light bulb!" Anne chuckled. Wayne started laughing uncontrollably, and they both where still laughing when they bumped into Chris.

"What's so funny?" Chris frowned.

"Light bulb….screw…" Wayne said between breaths.

"Forget it, Keedsler, you had to be there," Anne giggled.

Chris stared at Wayne, who stopped laughing. "Well, I have to go," Wayne said, frowning at Chris. "Anne, see you later."

"Sure," Anne grinned as Wayne walked away.

"Git," Chris mumbled.

Anne crossed her arms and stared at Chris. "Well? Have you spoken to Marcela?"

"Yeah, missed Transfiguration, but at least it's solved," Chris said, his hands in his pockets. "I told her I'm not really ready to have a relationship. It seems she understood."

"I guess it's okay," Anne smiled, her green eyes softening. "Hey, I like your hair."

Chris shrugged, and his cheeks went red. "You think it's okay?"

"Yeah," Anne beamed. "You look like a rebel or something like that."

"At least I look like one," Chris said mockingly. "That was the whole purpose."

"Did your stepmother freaked out when you didn't let her cut your hair?" Anne asked scornfully.

"Sort of," Chris said. "She ended pouring herself two glasses of scotch."

Anne laughed and they both stood there, as other students passed. They looked at each other and Chris smiled at her. Then he look around and walked over to her.

"Follow me," he said. Anne couldn't help notice that somehow Chris looked a bit sad, and she decided to go with him.

Anne grinned and took Chris's hand. Chris guided her to an empty classroom and closed the door behind him. Anne leaned against a wall, smiling mischievously at Chris.

"What now?" Anne asked.

"Close your eyes," Chris said.

Anne closed her eyes, and she felt her best friend's arms around her. "Chris, I…" Anne protested rather weakly, trying to push Chris away.

"Shut up, Potter," Chris sighed. "I just wanted to hug you. You know what day is today."

And Anne remembered. Seven years ago Chris' mother had died, and the date put Chris in a very subdued mood. Anne put her arms around Chris and sighed deeply.

He smelled so good, like a mixture between grass and his stepmother's favorite laundry softener. She giggled as she remembered Chris rolling his eyes when he opened his trunk once and saw two bottles of the substance.

"Why are you giggling?" Chris asked.

"I remembered something," Anne said. "About our first day of school."

"I recall that day," Chris said, talking to Anne's ear. "I remember when I saw you for the first time. Your hair all bushy, wearing glasses."

"Thank God for contact lenses," Anne said, still not opening her eyes.

"You look cute with glasses, though," Chris said, his cheek brushing against Anne's. "You seemed so intellectual to me."

"And your stepmother kept trying to arrange your hair," Anne chuckled. "And she kept telling you to walk straight."

"She tried to change me," Chris whispered. "And I wanted to change. I had been quite an outcast around home. But at least I had mom."

"Your mother raised you well," Anne said.

"I know," Chris answered merrily. Anne felt Chris moving and she opened her eyes. His nose was touching hers, and their eyes locked.

"We should go," Anne said.

"Noble Anne," Chris mocked. "I should be like you."

Chris drew away slowly and they stared at each other for a moment. "Thanks," Chris said finally. "I can be a pain on the neck."

"I know it still hurts, Chris, and there's nothing wrong with it," Anne said.

Chris' eyes were filled with tears. "Anne… I don't remember her voice anymore. Does that make me a bad son?"

Anne shook her head and took Chris´ hand between hers. "No. You still love her, Chris. You're a nice boy, and that's what she wanted. That's all that matters."

Chris grinned and wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Let's go now. Enough with all the drama."

They walked out of the classroom and headed toward the Great Hall. "It's rather amusing that you're taking Muggle Studies," Chris said as they walked.

"You have said that a thousand times," Anne grinned.


	5. Chapter 05 The unexpected warning

Chapter 05- The unexpected warning

A/N: Thanks to my uncle Victor who came up with the name Anaximandrus! We had a laugh with that one!

"And after many years, the dark wizard Anaximandrus finally returned to its original place of origin," Anne read loudly. "Where he was killed by the village people and his body was-ergh!"

Chris stopped writing and rolled his eyes at Anne. "Okay, what now?"

Andrew chuckled and Anne bit her lip. "I hate History of Magic sometimes," Anne moaned. "They don't have to be so graphic!"

"What happened to Anaximandrus?" Marcela said, her eyes shining with fear.

"You're really into Anne's storytelling, huh?" Chris mocked. Marcela looked at him and grinned.

"So, what happened to Anaximandrus?" Chris asked as he dipped his quill on a bottle of ink. "I need to finish this essay or Binns will give me a lecture."

"Well, his body was thrown to a very voracious and violent lion that lived nearby," Anne frowned. "I think I'll leave like that."

Marcela giggled and Anne closed the book. "Is your essay okay now?" Anne asked Chris, who was scribbling furiously.

"I guess so," Chris sighed. "I don't know why your mom said she had many fond memories of school."

Anne laughed as she recalled her mother's endless sermons about the importance of school while her father bit his lip and tried not to laugh.

Wayne walked over to them, clutching a roll of parchment. Chris glared at him and reluctantly returned to his essay.

"Anne, I was wondering if you had your Muggle Studies essay ready," Wayne asked merrily as he sat on the chair next to Anne.

Anne nodded, and started rummaging through her school bag, oblivious to the tension between Chris and Wayne.

"One would think that, with muggle grandparents, you would be able to finish your own essay," Chris said scathingly, not looking up from his parchment.

Anne emerged from her schoolbag and stared blankly at Chris, shaking her head. She sensed trouble and felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly.

"I'm a very busy man, Keedsler," Wayne said, raising his eyebrows. "I am Quidditch Captain and a prefect, after all."

"And you seem quite good in the excuses department," Chris said, his voice colder. "I thought that prefects did their own homework? I mean, after all, you're an example to the young people."

Wayne stood up violently, throwing his parchment away, but Chris seemed prepared; he was also standing up, his hand clutching his wand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Anne blurted. "Knock it off!"

But Wayne and Chris ignored her. "Keedsler, what's your problem with me?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same," Chris said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Maybe you're jealous about the fact that you're practically a nobody in Hogwarts and I'm admired by a lot of people!" Wayne snapped, his face very red.

"Well, don't count me on your fan club," Chris boasted.

"You two, stop ." Andrew arrived and stood in the middle of Wayne and Chris.

Marcela looked fearfully from Chris to Anne and then to Wayne, who seemed to have calmed down.

"You're not worth it," Wayne said bluntly and bent to pick up his parchment. "Sorry, Anne."

Wayne walked away and got through the portrait hole. "You're unbelievable, Christopher!" Anne said exasperatedly. "He hasn't done anything to you!"

Chris rolled his eyes at Anne and pocketed his wand. "Are you sure of that?"

"Forget it," Anne retorted and went after Wayne.

Anne got out of Gryffindor tower and she looked around for Wayne, her bushy brown hair getting in her face. "Stupid hair," Anne muttered as she tied it to a ponytail.

She walked down the hallway and saw a blond haired boy staring out the window. "Excuse me!" Anne called.

The boy turned around, and stared blankly at Anne. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, did you see a tall boy with brown hair passing by?" Anne asked shyly. There was something about the boy that intimidated her a little.

"Sorry, no," the boy said in a drawling voice. "I've got more important things to do."

"Like what, staring out a window?" Anne smirked. The boy gave her a long, contemptuous look. His dark brown eyes seemed to be boring into hers and Anne repressed a shudder.

"Manners, Potter," he said sneeringly.

"How do you know my last name?" Anne frowned. "I had never seen you before!"

"Probably because I'm an Slytherin, a seventh year and the little fact that I'm a Malfoy," the boy said in a bored tone.

"A Malfoy? Are you Draco Malfoy's son?" Anne blurted. "Your dad used to work with my dad!"

"Yeah, whatever," the boy said, waving his hand impatiently. "I'm Lucas."

Anne said nothing and Lucas crossed his arms, still staring at her in a very curious way. "Are you going to just stand there? I thought you were looking for Wayne," Lucas smirked.

"Yeah I wa- wait, how do you know I'm looking for Wayne?" Anne asked in an annoyed tone. "I thought you said you had seen nobody!"

"For being the daughter of one of the –supposedly- cleverest witches there are, you are rather stupid," Lucas sneered. "Perhaps you inherited your father's incompetence?"

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," Anne retorted. "That I'm short and a girl doesn't mean that I can't kick your-"

"Anne?" Wayne was walking toward her, looking nervous.

"Oh, I was just, er," Anne blushed for no reason and glared at Malfoy from the corner of her eye.

"I'm done with your girlfriend," Lucas said in a bored tone. "Bye then."

He walked away, strutting. Anne looked after him and grinned. "If his father was like him years ago now I see why my dad hated him," Anne said to Wayne mockingly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I guess, I said some things out of turn," Wayne said sheepishly. "I hope you don't think I'm some kind of fat-headed, conceited git."

"Fat headed yes, conceited… not so much," Anne said sarcastically.

Wayne grinned and took Anne's hand between his. "So… you're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be? I'm mad at Keedsler, I can't believe he's such an idiot sometimes," Anne snapped.

"Yeah…" Wayne seemed reluctant to criticize Chris, so he continued clutching Anne's hand. "I-I've got to go," Anne stammered.

"Sure," Wayne said, letting go of Anne's hand.

"Bye," Anne said quickly. She walked and walked until Wayne was out of sight and suddenly, she broke into a run. She passed through Nearly Headless Nick, but she hardly noticed.

But suddenly, someone grabbed her by the wrist, making Anne stop in her tracks and stagger a little.

"Let go!" Anne said furiously and saw Lucas Malfoy smirking at her.

"Where are you going Potter? Did your boyfriend ran away again?" He sneered, his eyes twinkling with malice.

"I need some fresh air, that's all," Anne snapped. "And I don't have to explain anything to you!"

"And yet, you talk and talk," Malfoy chuckled.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Anne said, her voice filled with disgust.

"Nothing, I just thought that all these years I never made your life miserable, and you are a Potter," he said simply.

"I never knew that you existed," Anne said. "And oddly enough, I managed to live, so if you will excuse me…"

Lucas sighed and stared at Anne. "Potter, my father wants to give your father a warning, but since they are not in speaking terms…Remarque is alive. And he knows about you and James. He's after you two."

"That's all?" Anne frowned. "I've heard about Remarque before, but I can't recall—"

"Just tell your father that," Lucas said impatiently. "And my father said that he can't reveal the source, so your dear daddy shouldn't go and start asking him things."

Lucas walked away, Anne staring after him.


End file.
